1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to extendible tree-pruning devices and, more particularly, to an adjustable aerosol can holder attachment for attachment to a conventional tree pruner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Within the related art, numerous patents exist for tree-pruning pole devices, and power saw pruning devices. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,752 issued in the name of Lutzke et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,975 issued in the name of Melter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,630 issued in the name of Honick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,036 issued in the name of Morris, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,535 issued in the name of Robinson et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,536 issued in the name of Pate describes a remote saw system comprising a radio transmitter, receiver, and a servomechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,756,542 issued in the name of Kojima et al. discloses an ointment-like preparation of a tree and removal of parts of the tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,131 issued in the name of Seigneur describes a selectable fluid spraying chain saw bar system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,188 issued in the name of Wilson discloses a power saw pruning device including an elongated pole handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,440 issued in the name of Guerra describes a combined tree saw, pruner, and paint sprayer. However, the Guerra invention has the paint sprayer holder and spray mechanism integrally built into the tree pruner and has no application to existing tree pruners. Accordingly, there is a need for an aftermarket aerosol sealant attachment kit for a conventional tree pruner.
While tree-pruning devices are incorporated into this invention in combination, other elements are different enough as to make the combination distinguished over the related art.